


The Forbidden Forest and other unexpected paths.

by nothfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: This fic is written for the 2020 fandomgiftbox exchange. My very first Harry Potter fic. The prompts was *working together in school or work*
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	The Forbidden Forest and other unexpected paths.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



Harry Potter: The Forbidden Forest and other unexpected paths.

The first years all crammed into the Herbology greenhouses on a fine Wednesday afternoon in June. Professor Sprout waved a tin pot in the air and called for order.

“Settle down boys and girls, and line up please. Yes, yes, Neville I’m fully aware it won’t be a straight line, just do your best. I’d like everyone to pick a slip of paper and on it you’ll find the name of your partner for this assignment.”

Harry grinned, “hey Neville, you’re with me,” he called out cheerfully at the same time shrugging his shoulders at Ron’s disappointment. A few other students from Slytherin and Gryffindor picked out their slips of paper and were paired up, to accompanied cheers and groans. Then it was Ron’s turn to be partnered with Seamus and both boys nodded happily enough. Then came Hermione’s turn to Pick and as she read the name silently both Harry and Ron saw their friend pale.

“Draco Malfoy,” she stated flatly.  
“No way am I partnering up with a dirty mudblood!” he blurted out angrily.  
“Suits me,” Hermione said coldly.

Shocked, Professor Sprout rounded on Malfoy, “50 points from Slytherin, and unless you want a detention you will apologise to miss Grainger,” she demanded. 

Fuming and not in the least bit sorry for his behaviour, Draco glared between the teacher and muggle girl. It was only the threat of a detention in the forbidden Forest that made him back down.

“Sorry,” he muttered and then turned away and became talking to Goyle and Crabbe. 

“Now everyone has a partner, you will need to decide on a potion and begin to gather your ingredients. This assignment is in tandem with your potions class, so I will help with plants and herbs and the final potions will be completed during potions class with Professor Snape. Any questions?” Sprout asked and a multitude of hands shot into the air and everyone seemed to be talking at once.

Harry and Ron pulled their friend to one side, Hermione was still a little pale and shaken from the unwelcome news of who her lab partner was. 

“Are you okay? Want me to swap with you?” Harry asked gently and Ron echoed his offer.

Hermione pulled her shoulders back and gave a little toss of her head, unruly hair fluffing out indignantly. “I’m fine, thank you...both. I’m not afraid of that mean little bully!l

“If he gives you any trouble, I’ll punch him on the nose!” Ron volunteered.  
“I’m going to the library,” Hermione said as she marched out of the greenhouse. And if Malfoy got in the way of her assignment she’d use one of her new transfigurations spells to turn him into the Weasel he was, she thought smugly.

“Bloody hell! Does she realise we’re in the middle of Herbology class? She can’t just leave.” Ron said as he and Harry starred after Hermione.

###

The next day Draco, with his two cronies tagging along, confronted Hermione after breakfast. “When you’ve decided our potion and sorted out the ingredients, copy me out a parchment. Are you listening to me mudblood?” He growled, intending to intimidate.

“I’ve got all but one of the ingredients, meet me outside, near Hagrid’s hut at 10pm tonight,” she instructed,

“And why would I do that?” He sneered.

“Because we’re going into the Dark Forrest to collect the missing ingredient. And if you don’t come and at least contribute, you’ll fail your potions assignment. And I doubt even being Snape’s little pet will keep you out of trouble. Oh...unless you’re too scared to go into the Forrest?” She added with raised eyebrows.

Malfoy glared for several long moments,”I’m not scared of anything,” he hissed.

“Fine, then see you tonight, Oh and don’t bring your two goons, those clumsy oafs will wake the whole castle,” with that Hermione strode off to her first lesson.

At 9:45pm that night Hermione crept out of the girls dormitory, after peeling off her pink dressing gown. Revealing herself to be fully dressed. Torch hidden in her pocket she slipped down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. It was quiet accept for the dying embers of the fire, she moved quietly towards the exit portrait.

“Where are you off to Hermione,” Harry spoke from a chair by the fire as he rolled up the homework he’d just finished. Curiosity in his voice.

“Oh hello Harry,” she replied slowly, stalling. “I’ve left a book in transfigurations this afternoon, and I need it to finish my homework,” 

Harry feigned shock,”Hermione Granger, breaking school rules!” he said grinning.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, “I know, my reputation will be in tatters. I won’t be long,” she said and disappeared out of the room after giving the password. Harry wasn’t fooled for a second, he imagined she was off to swot in the library half the night. But he’d had enough swotting himself and headed to the boy’s dormitory.

Hermione began to think Malfoy wasn’t going to show up, he was ten minutes late and she was about to head into the forest when a breathless boy jogged into view,

“Filch almost caught me,” he said leaning over, resting his hands on his knees, getting his breath back. 

“Let’s go,” she said impatiently and led the way into the Dark Forrest.”  
“Wait for me,” Malfoy huffed and hurried to catch up. Grainger at least seemed to know where she was going, so he followed her down a meandering path.

Around thirty minutes later Hermione called a halt in a thicket of trees, she stood and listened to the night sounds. Picking out owls and scurrying of small animals in the undergrowth. Malfoy stood close by, not at all fond of being in the Forbidden Forest, at anytime, let alone in the dead of night.

“What are we looking for,” he whispered, not wanting to attract the attention of any lurking magical creatures. He’d heard rumours of Thestrals and Hippogriffs and wood trolls in these woods. None of which he had any desire to meet any time soon.

“Here,” she said pointing at a very tall tree,” we need some shavings of new wand wood, from that tree,”

“What? You dragged me out here for a piece of wood? Couldn’t we have shaved it off your stupid wand, or Goyle’s he never uses the damn thing,” Malfoy complained.

Hermione gave a long suffering glare, ”obviously not, or we wouldn’t be here,” she took out a pen knife and held it out to the boy.

“And what am I meant to do with that?”

“Climb a little way up the tree and cut a strip of bark, just below the main branches will do nicely.” She said and took a small box out of her pocket and held it out to her companion. He starred back with a blank expression.

This is a Wigglewood tree and you’ll probably be attacked by a Bowtruckle, as you’ll recall from a couple of lessons ago, they are stick like creatures who guard this type of tree?” 

“I’m not being attacked by anything! You go up the tree yourself, I’ll wait here and keep a look out...for dangerous animals,” he said.

“Oh I don’t mind, I just thought it would be embarrassing for you when everyone finds out you let a helpless girl climb a tree and fight off a Bowtruckle. I’ve not actually climbed a tree before but I’m sure I’ll manage,” Hermione said as she approached the Wigglewood tree.

“Oh for heavens sake, wait! I’ll do it it, I’m not afraid of a dumb Bowtrucklel” he lied. “What’s in the box,” he asked.

“It’s a wood lice to feed to the Bow Truckle, it will distract it while you get the wood,” Hermione explained as she handed it over. And watched as the boy pocketed both items and started to slowly and less than expertly climb up the tree.

All went well until after he cut off a slice of bark, and started his decent, an enraged Bow Truckle swiped at the boy with its two vine like hands. Both hands had two small willowy vines that slapped at Draco’s face and with a yell he lost his grip on the tree and fell. All thought of placating the small creature with the wood lice gone in an instant.

The night sounds were broken by a boyish yell and a cry as Draco landed at the foot of the tree. 

“Ow ow ow! I’ve broken my back! Get help, get Madame Pomfrey! Don’t just stand there with your mouth open!”

Hermione would deny that accusation with her last breath, but she quickly knelt by the sobbing boy. She brushed his disheveled hair out of his eyes and shushed him.

“Just lay quietly for a moments Draco,” she said soothingly, “can you move your limbs, that’s right, gently...there now I don’t think anything’s broken.” She said as the boy gingerly moved first his fingers and wiggled his feet, before cautiously wriggling his shoulders and let her help him sit up.  
Hermione with her back to the tree cradled Draco in her arms and rocked him gently until he stopped fussing.

“That’s s the first and last tree I’m ever climbing, and my bottom hurts,” he whined as he rested his head on the girl’s shoulder. 

“I don’t suppose you managed to hang onto the tree bark?” Hermione asked, trying not to sound too eager. As if lessons were more important to her than injured boys.

Malfoy slowly eased a hand into his pocket and found the bark,”yes I’ve still got it,” he answered, rather proud of himself.

“Oh well done! Do you think you can get up now and see if you can walk?”  
“I’ll try,” Malfoy said manfully and let the girl help him to his feet. He was sore, and would probably be black and blue tomorrow, but he found he could walk okay.

“Let’s get back and this potion of yours better be worth it,” he said as Hermione guided him back to the path. He was a bit wobbly so she put her arm around his waist and helped him along. 

Once back at the castle Hermione insisted they stop by the infirmary, which was luckily empty. She searched through creams and potions and found the small pot she was looking for. She handed it over to Draco,

“Get Goyle or Crabbe to rub this into any sore spots tomorrow, it was ease general aches and pains. Or I could do it for you now...”

Malfoy spluttered at the very idea of undressing in from of a mudblo...girl, and snatched the ointment out of the offered hand,” 

“I think I can manage,” he said, “I’ll see you in potions later on, you’ll have the parchment written and everything ready?”

“Oh course,” she answered haughtily, the very thought of her not competing homework ridiculous. Then she added, “I’ll pass the parchment over during lunch, so you have a chance to read it before class. Good night,” she said before hurrying off bed.

Malfoy watched while she disappeared before limping off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

###

Later the next afternoon Hermione joined her two very curious friends as they went off to tea in the great hall. Ron could no longer contain himself,

“What the hell was that! Did I just imagine things or did Snape just award Gryffindor 50 points!” He exclaimed as he sat down and started pilling this plate with food.

“And it was so weird seeing you sit with Malfoy during class, and were did you get the ingredients for that potion?” Harry asked suspiciously.

At a more sedate place than the boys Hermione added food to her own plate,

“ well Snape could hardly award no points to darling little Draco,” Hermione grinned, “Oh I found some bark in the back of the cupboard,” she fibbed and was quite confident that the boys wouldn’t realise the potion wouldn’t have worked. 

“And what was up with Malfoy, he couldn’t sit still all class, maybe Snape finally woke up to what a little sneak he is and caned him,” Ron burst out laughing at the thought.

Hermione charged the subject to their next lesson, care of magical creatures, and Ron and Harry were more than happy to tune her out and talk about what was for pudding and quidditch.

###

Hermione hardly noticed it at first, but over the next few weeks, she heard the word mudblood less and less. The Slytherin girls took to ignoring her completely rather than sniggering whenever she passed. On a Friday afternoon, as she was just going to spend a little free time reading outside in the courtyard. Malfoy and his two cohorts passed by and Hermione waited for the usual snide comments.

Draco nodded as he passed,”Grainger,” he acknowledged with what might have been a smile. But probably not.

Hermione was still starring after the departing boys when Luna Lovegood came up to her and looked around,

“We’ll with be overrun with Blibbering Humdingers for the next 23 minutes,” she said knowingly, “ let’s go outside,” she said as she strode towards the door. For reasons she was unable to fathom, Hermione gratefully hurried to catch the strange girl up.


End file.
